Tribe Called Death
by Luckk
Summary: Peeps! I'm back and redoing things:: Quatre was just an ordinary boy going to the gold rush. When a group of Indians capture him, he meets an Indian who changes his life.3x4 1x2 13x5
1. Captured!

Tribe Called Death  
  
Warning: um maybe language and blood. Oh and an evil Wufei  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam than Dou and Heero would be together already.  
  
A.N: umm if the format of this is messed up blame my computer. The coupling will be 1x2 and 3x4 and 5x2. For people who don't know 1= Herro 2= Dou 3= Qautre 4= Trowa 5= Wufei. And um I got this idea from a Kingdom Heart story. And . that's it.  
  
" Blah"= talking ' Blah'= thinking (Blah)= author's notes  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*Qauter's POV &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
I live in a wagon. Yes, I am rich its just. You see the gold rush started. We are trying to get to the 'golden land' before anyone else. I'm in the back of the wagon reading my book as always, my daddy is leading the horses Sugar and Tara. My grandpa is telling his fake stories again. One was about three pigs who built houses made out of straw, wood, and brick. How could pigs do that? Anyway, my mama is sewing. Probably making me a new shirt.  
  
Oh sorry I kind of dozed off there. We all decided to have a bonfire because we only have one day then we will finally reach the gold rush. We were having a grand ol time (Can you really imagine Qautre saying that O_o) Grandpa was playing his fiddle while I played mine. Mama and daddy are dancing like they don't have a care in the world. Or that's what we thought. Just then an arrow appeared right next to me. Everyone froze. I could have sworn I saw red eyes in the distance. My grandpa told my mama and me to go into the wagon. My daddy and grandpa sat behind the rains, each with a pistol in hand. It was very quiet. Almost too quiet.  
  
Then we heard some sort of cry and all these Indians ran down from the mountain we had to cross. Mama closed up the wagon as grandpa and daddy tried fighting them. Suddenly two of the Indians opened up the wagon as they pulled us out. It figures, though, that they throw us into a cage. We were caught. And there was no way out.  
  
As I slowly open my eyes I see where I am. Well technically I'm still in the cage, but this land is so. so. green. Lets see. How can I explain it? Well folks to my left are green grass with all the farm animals you can think of. To my right is water and more water. Oh wait, I see, more water. Behind me is the mountain we had to cross to get to the gold rush. And in front of me is, a face. Wait a minute a what? AHHHHHHH. I feel like I just had a heart attack. "You didn't have to do that you know" the boy just looked at me. He has the most beautiful face I've ever seen. Well sure half of his hair is covering his face but so. You could still see his beautiful eyes. Then he calls his friends I think because more people come to the cage I'm in. one of them had black hair in a small pony tale. Another had messy chocolate brown hair. And the last one had, what I thought was a 3- foot long braid. I'm scared right now. My parents just had to be sleep, didn't they? 


	2. Argument with Duo and meeting Chief

Tribe Called Death

AN: I re posted this. Thank you to all the peoples that told me this was jacked up.

I'm aliiiiiiive. I know I haven't updated in like... a year but I'm back. I may switch between Trowa and Qautre's POV. I'm also changing the pairings

Main-3x4 Others-1x2 13x5 yep I've changed who Wufie is going be with.

Sorry people who wanted 5x2.

Warning: RELENA, curses, RELENA, blood, and last RELENA!

"Blah"=talking **blah**= speaking in the Tribes language. I don't know how to speak the langue the tribe my grandpa is from.

Disclaimer: Don't have it. So there!

Chapter 2-Trowa POV

I couldn't stop staring. Why? He was a beautiful angel from heaven. His confused looks. Makes me just want to pounce on him and...ignore that. I have to look away since one of my friend wont stop poking me.

**What is it Duo? **

**You like him, don't-cha. Come-on you can tell me ALMOST anything, Tro-man. ** He replied.

I sigh. How can I keep it a secret from him? He's my friend. Well so are Heero and Wufie. But Duo seem more like a little brother to me.

**Yes Duo, I like him**.

**But you don't even know him. Sheesh. Do you do that all the time? Do you just find someone that looks good and say you love them? If that were true, you would love me. And also- **

**I didn't say tha-** I interrupted.

**And I wasn't finished. How rude. If you treated all the people who you fall in love with like that then you're in trouble. And-. **

**Baka. ** Heero interrupted. **He said I like not love. **

**I know that Hee-chan. Hmm. Looks like Wufie would rather be with his koi than listen to Trow and me argue.**

**But I wasn't-.** I tried explaining

**See your doing it now! **

**Heero... **I begged. I feel a headache coming.

**Hn. Baka**. With that Heero pulled Duo by the braid toward their hut to do...umm...yeah.

Quatre-POV

That little show between, which I found out was, Trowa, Duo, and Heero was interesting. Sadly I couldn't understand one word. After Heero, I think, left with Duo. I decided to try and start a conversation with Trowa.

"Hi there" I said through the bars of my cage. "How are you doing on this lovely day? The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, and best of all-"

"Who are you?"

I froze. That was the first thing he said to me. And he can speak English. So how am I going to get out of this cage?

(This is where I stopped last time.... If its still messed up I'll try to fix )

"So you can speak English." I replied "By the way, I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. And you are?"

"Do you want my real name or my 'code name'?"

"Your what?" I'm confused.

"My name is Trowa Barton. My codename is The Silencer," He explained. (I love writing dialogue)

I was going to respond when I saw a man with brown hair that seemed to have it pulled back walking toward me. Next to him was that same black-haired kid I saw. He looked kinda flushed too.

"My name is Trieze. I am the chief of this tribe." The man told me.

"I'm a bit curious, sir. What is this tribe called?" I asked

"Death. We are the tribe called Death."

Dun dun dun. Well I told ya the title. I'm sorry people. This may be short for your taste. I may seem like the happy bubbly writer to you but I like making up lots of angst one too. I'm writing one now called I Promise. Please tell me if that title is taken. I want my story to stay up. I made it to page three.

Smell ya later,

Wolf Riku.


	3. Talking with Trowa, Parents Planning

Title: Tribe called Death

Rating: PG or PG-13

Parings: 34/3x4(main) 1x2 13x5

Warnings: Terrible author skills, random things.

Future Warnings: Blood…umm…

A.N: I'm Terrible at being an author. Sigh. I'm thinking of another story now…grrr. But this story and maybe I Promise will be the ones I must finish. But I've had a bad case of writers block. But onto Chappy 3.

Blah kinda setting change.

Trowa's POV

I stared at the chief with no emotions in my forest eyes. The wises of the tribe just told an outsider, a cute, outsider who we are.

"So, your guys are the legendary tribe called Death. The ones that uses dark, light, black, and white magic?" the cute outsider asked.

"Yes," replied our chief, "We do know of almost all types of magic."

"So…could you teach me any?"

"NO!"

Everyone turned their heads to the cage where the noise came from. It came from the other three outsiders. Sometimes I wish I could let my anisoul lose sometimes 1…sigh.

"I will not allow my only child to be taught magic. You do know what it does to you?" The women yelled, "I'll tell you. It makes you very sick, everyone will hate you, and-"

"Now, Now, Catherine," the younger of the men stated, " If Quatre learned magic, he could help us in a lot of ways."

"How could he help?"

"He could find out where the gold is, make money and food come out of no where, and even could make us rich while everyone else is poor. We could take over!"

While parents were talking

"So Trowa, why do they call you The Silencer?" asked that beautiful blonde angel-crap, I forgot his name.

"Ummm, it's because…I'm usually quiet," I managed to get that much out.

"Oh…another thing. Can you let me out?"

I looked at the chief and saw him nod. I opened the hatch and let the angel out. Now if only I could remember his name.

"Thanks," He said.

Wow. He's……perfect. Seeing his hair blow in the breeze, the sunlight kisses his lips. Damn you sunlight. Lets see…what to do. I know!

"Umm, do you want to go inside my hut? Umm, it's really comfortable," Stupid Trowa! Grrrr…

"Okay. My legs do feel a bit cramped,"

Inside Trowa Hut

"Wow. This sure is spacey. And you live by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes. Heero and Duo share one and Wufei and Chief Treize share one. You do know who they are, right?"

"I have a guess. The one with the braid is Duo, the one with the short chocolate hair is Heero, The one with the black hair is Wufei, and the chief is Treize. I think"

"Yes, your right."

He looks around the room and spots some rocks that are curved as if they were bowls. Inside one was a red liquid like stuff (favorite word) and the other had green liquid like stuff. He put his finger in the red one and tasted it.

"It taste just like strawberries."

"Yes. That's the paint I use when we are having Anisoul Ceremonies,"

"Not to be rude but, what the hell is that?"

Back to the cage at 6:00pm

Author-POV

"Yes then we trick him into doing it. That's how we get rich!" Quatre's father exclaimed.

"I still don't get it," Quatre's mother said confused.

"Okay, first you buy a cow. The we go fishing with the cow. We use the cow as bait. Then-"

"Will yall just SHUT UP!"

"Yes dad." Quatre's father said defeated.

1 You'll find out what it is in the next chapter.

A.N: So how was it? Sorry there wasn't any 1x2 or 13x5 in this chapter. Tried adding 3x4 but its more 34. So many numbers… oh someone told me if Heero and Duo were friend they would have Trowa. And if they were lovers, they would have another Duo. Get it. 123 and 1x22. It's stupid. Anyway, working on I Promise. And I hope you guys aren't bored.

Ja,

Luckk


End file.
